Wildest Dreams
by WildestDreams13
Summary: "I want you to remember this." She gestures around them. The sun setting and the way it glistens off the water. The way her dress flows in the light wind, just like the skirt from the first night. Her red lip stick that has rubbed off from kissing and the natural rosy blush of her cheeks./ One shot based/inspired by the song, 'Wildest Dreams', by Taylor Swift


Wildest Dreams

One Shot

* * *

><p><em>Say you'll remember me<br>Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe  
>Red lips and rosy cheeks<br>Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams  
>Wildest dreams<em>

_Taylor Swift-Wildest Dreams_

* * *

><p>His voice was deep with a hint of mystery. A mystery that every girl dreamed of, even if she swore that she liked her good guy. Some times the bad guy is the good guy.<p>

Her voice was soft with a hint of innocence. An innocence that he did not have anywhere in his system. But, every bad guy wants some innocence in his life. Innocence often means bliss. Or is that ignorance?

* * *

><p>They met on accident. It was a crowded room, a room that neither of them wanted to be in. She was forced by her friends and he had nothing better to do and nowhere else to go.<p>

They bumped into each other, her flowy skirt caught his brown eyes. She whispered a sorry and he ignored it because he ignored everything. As the girl with brown hair, who had on a nice perfume, walked away, he stared at her retreating figure. _Damn. _He thought to him self.

She could feel eyes on her back side. She could also feel the undeniable tension that filled the room. She had barely seen him for a second, but she knew that he saw her. Her friend made her wear that skirt, it flowed in just the right way. Not to brag or anything.

The crowd in the room was getting hot, the people were growing more and more sweaty as the dancing continued. She didn't like tight crowds and he didn't like having to be pressed up against some one that wasn't a female or who he had an agenda with.

That's how they ended up on the balcony. She reaches it first, the cool wind blowing up her skirt a little. The wind that blew up her skirt, messed up his perfect hair. "Of course, just when I finally had my hair perfect." Those are the first words that he speaks to the brunette, who had a blush already creeping on to her sweet face.

He walks closer to the edge, where she's standing. She doesn't acknowledge him at first, waiting for the perfect moment to do so. Once turned, she sees how tall he really is. And handsome. Like, so handsome. His hair is blonde, his eyes a brown that she had never seen before. He's wearing a red shirt under a black leather jacket. He's at least a foot taller than her, probably more. "I think your hair looks just fine."

Her voice is softer than he expected it to be. Her statement is said with an underlined teasing and ease. He doesn't think that he has ever liked a voice that much before. Her skirt is a floral print that goes just above the knee. The shirt on her body fits her to a tee. Her hair is brown, a pretty caramel brown. It's straight and goes a little past her shoulders. He really loves his own blonde hair, but she might just beat him in the hair department. "Do you really?" He asks while getting closer to her. "Because if you had seen it earlier, you would have another opinion."

She can't help the laugh that escapes her mouth. The sound is like music to his ears. "Is your hair an award winner or something like that?" She decides to play along with the man. Her friends would call it flirting but she swears that she doesn't know how to do that.

"Please, my hair doesn't need an award because I know it's a winner." As she laughs again, he joins in. Because her laugh is infectious. "You have a nice laugh." The statement slips from his mouth faster than the music that was playing in the room beside them.

"Well, you have nice hair." She looks down at the ground beneath them. Where was she right now? It was like she was having an out-of-body experience.

"I already know that." He fake scoffs, earning another laugh. He may not know her name, but he knows everything he needs to know to be able to speak the next words that come from his mouth. "Let's get out of here." He states simply. This time he earns a weird look from the brunette. "What? The room is crowded and we could get away." He was always one to act on gut feelings and his gut was speaking volumes at that moment.

Her mind is racing faster than ever before. This guy, who she doesn't even know the name of, is asking her to basically pull a Romeo and Juliet and run away together. "Um," she starts to say, "we don't even know each other's names." Her heart catches up to her mind in the racing department.

"Oh, that's an easy fix. My name's Austin Moon." Austin Moon. Nice name, she thinks. She can picture him being a rock star with that name. "What's yours?"

"I'm Ally Dawson, nice to meet you Austin Moon." She extends her hand to shake his.

"Likewise, Ally Dawson, likewise."

* * *

><p>Names are exchanged, hands touch to shake as a greeting. Austin speaks up again, "So, where do you want to go?" He's speaking the words but Ally doesn't think that she hears him right. How could she?<p>

"Wait, you're being serious?" Her voice goes up in a questioning tone. It's as if she can't grasp the idea of being spontaneous enough to run away with a guy she just met.

Austin stands a few inches away from the brunette now, he's looking at her again. This time, more than just admiring her figure. "Well yeah. I never joke around." That's a lie, Austin's the known joker in his group of friends.

"I don't really believe that." Ally bites down on her lip, trying to come up with a good excuse to not get in the car with this tall and handsome as hell blonde guy. She's really failing. Would it do any harm, she asks her self. Would it do any good? Could it do both?

Austin's about to give up and accept defeat for the terrible night, when Ally speaks up. "I'll go with you, but only if you do a good enough job at convincing me." Ally's feeling empowered, it's like a gust of confidence blew into her with the wind.

"Convince you of what exactly?" Austin tries to stop the laughter that's threatening to spill out of his lips. He looks around at his surroundings, the sun was about to officially be replaced with the moon. He knew that if he wanted to go home with this girl, he better do it now. "I got it now. Why should Ally Dawson get in a car with the stranger, Austin Moon?" Ally nods, still biting her lip. "Well, other than the fact that I'm extremely handsome and have great hair, I think that you should come with me because nothing lasts forever and you might as well enjoy life while you can."

His statement is what drives Ally over the edge. All her doubts evaporate with that one simple phrase, '_nothing lasts forever'_ All Ally could think was _this is gonna take me down._

* * *

><p>Austin's car is a mustang. A nice red mustang with the top down. He opens the passenger side for Ally before going to his side to officially start on their journey. As he puts the key in the ignition, about to turn it, Ally's phone starts to ring from her bag that was resting on the floor. She gets the phone out of the bag to see that it's Trish, her best friend, calling. "I'm sorry," Ally starts, "I should take this."<p>

Austin stays still as he listens to the one-sided conversation. "Trish, stay calm." Ally says into the phone. "I'm fine and did not get abducted. I just decided to leave early." Ally pauses as the person, Trish, speaks. "I took a cab."

Austin Moon: cab service.

Ally continues to get the girl on the phone to calm down when Austin's phone rings as well. He takes it out of his pocket to see that Dez, his best friend, was calling. Ally gets off the phone as Austin picks up his. "Hey, Dez."

It's Ally's turn to listen in. "Yeah, I'm fine." He pauses. "No, I'm not taking a girl home." Ally feels a frown coming on because what if he decided that he didn't want her now. Well, he never said what he wanted from her after all. "I know to tell you ahead of time."

Austin eventually gets Dez to shut up, he puts the phone in his pocket and turns his attention back to the girl sitting in his car. Dez may have gotten into his head and convinced him to stop this while he was ahead. What good would this girl do for him? No good at all. Just because she had pretty hair and a nice petite body, doesn't mean that she's all of a sudden his type. He could break her if he did what he usually did. Emotionally and physically speaking.

Ally watches him carefully. The way he flips his hair without thinking and the way his eyes turn colors when he looks at her. She doesn't know him, or does she? She knows that he's different from the boys that she usually associates with. Maybe this was a bad idea, she could always claim that she has other plans.

"So, are you ready?" Austin asks after the silence gets to be too much. Something in him makes him stretch out his hand for her to grab if she wanted to.

Ally sees this gesture, her hand accepts it, answering Austin's question. They were ready.

* * *

><p>A week later and some questions have been answered.<p>

"Age?"

Ally- twenty-two, Austin- twenty-one and a half.

"From?"

Ally- Miami, Austin- Miami.

"Job?"

Ally- teaching, Austin- undecided.

"Boy friends/ girl friends?"

Ally- none, Austin- a few.

"Intentions?"

Ally-undecided, Austin- fun.

* * *

><p>Austin can see the outline of her figure through the bed room windows from outside Ally's house. She really needs to close the curtains, Austin thinks as he knocks on her door.<p>

Three weeks have gone by since their road trip that lasted til four am. During those three weeks, they may have gotten closer and closer. As people get closer, things change. For worse or for better? A bit of both.

As Austin knocked on the door of Ally's small apartment that she shared with her best friend, who wasn't home for the night, he thought about everything that had changed in the three weeks that he had talked to Ally. Since talking to the second grade teacher, he had worried less about what others thought and more about what she thought. His whole adult life had been all about finding a girl for a night and whether he would have someone for the next. He wasn't bad exactly, just wasn't as good as the others.

Ally's jamming to some music in her room when she hears a knock on her door, she already knows who it is. She throws on her blue Eeyore robe and makes her way to the front door. The three weeks have blown by, mostly because she hasn't been alone at all. Austin, who was currently working at a small bar down town, had made a routine of dropping by her apartment. If she didn't want him to do that, she wouldn't have went with him the first night at the club. But, again, he's so tall and handsome as hell.

Ally opens the door to find Austin leaning on the door frame. "Nice robe." He has his smirk perfectly positioned on his face. It's so perfect that Ally can't help her impulse at grabbing his face and connecting their lips. With their lips touching, Ally leads them to her room. We all know how it goes.

* * *

><p>It's the same situation, but different night. Ally lays her head on Austin's chest while they lay in her bed. They've lost track of how long they've laid there. Ally's phone rings, and she decides to ignore it because no one knows.<p>

During their, well, they haven't really labeled it, they haven't told any one. Austin hasn't told Dez, nor has Ally told Trish. They plan their meetings when they know that no one will see them.

Austin looks over at the bed side table that holds Ally's ringing phone. "Why don't you answer that?" He asks while playing with her hair. It wasn't that he was hurt at Ally wanting to hide their thing, he wanted to hide it as well, but he didn't like sneaking around.

Ally flips around so she's looking Austin in the eyes. As she sighs, Austin already knows her answer. "No one needs to know." That's what Ally always says, '_no one needs to know what we do' __  
><em>

Austin decides to ignore the talk, and skip to the more enjoyable parts.

Ally gasps as Austin kisses her harshly. In her mind, the simple phrase that Austin said all them nights ago to convince her to go with him, echoes over and over again. _Nothing lasts forever. _Ally knows that but, _this is getting good now._

* * *

><p>"If this ended today," Ally starts to ask in July, when they're standing out at the dock, watching the sun set. "what would you remember most?" They had been going back an forth for around six months now, and Ally had been yearning to ask this question for a while.<em><br>_

Austin considers her question for a long while, not knowing how to put it in to words. He would remember her whispers in the night. The simple pillow talk and the food fights while baking cookies and cakes. The way her hair looks in the morning and the smell of her breath.

Before Austin can put his thoughts into sentences, Ally cuts him off. "I want you to remember this." She gestures around them. The sun setting and the way it glistens off the water. The way her dress flows in the light wind, just like the skirt from the first night. Her red lip stick that has rubbed off from kissing and the natural rosy blush of her cheeks.

Austin leans in closer to her so he can whisper his next statement. "I will, even if just in my dreams."

Ally smiles into Austin's kiss. Once pulled away, she whispers back. "In your wildest dreams?"

Austin tightens his grip on Ally's side, Ally rests her head on his shoulder. "In my wildest dreams, I'll remember you." They both smile at the idea of the night, the night that would be known as the best.

* * *

><p><em>You'll see me in hindsight<br>Tangled up with you all night  
>Burning it down<br>Some day when you leave me  
>I bet these memories follow you around<em>

* * *

><p>All good things come to an end, they have to. One of the first things that Austin said was, <em>"nothing lasts forever and you might as well enjoy life while you can." <em>Neither of them thought anything over before they jumped into the deep end.

Ally was a good girl. A second grade teacher, who liked reading romance books and listening to Taylor Swift by her self. Austin was considered a bad boy, but he really wasn't. He didn't know what he was doing with his life. He secretly collected stuffed animals but would never tell any one that. Although, when Ally found his sock puppet, Sockimoto, she thought it was cute. At first, then she murdered it with scissors when Austin was sleeping.

Endings come as fast as beginnings do. You never really know when they'll happen, just that they will. Even if you're not ready. Especially when you're not ready.

Their beginning really was an accident. Ally was forced to attend a club that wasn't her cup of tea. And Austin had no where else to go. The crowd got to be too much so they ended up standing on the same balcony at the same time. They flirted over hair until Austin changed the whole game. He turned the simple conversation into more.

Their end was just as much as an accident as the beginning. People finding out, people getting into the heads of lovers. It's all too much, even for the best of us. Mistakes happen as hearts are stretched to their breaking points. The blonde and the brunette's heart meet their breaking points at the same time.

The words are the same as every break up.

_You don't get it. _

_I get it, you just want to push me away. _

Who said what? They both said a bit of both.

A lot of why's were asked.

_Why did we let it go this far?_

_Why did I ever agree to go with you on that first night?_

_Why didn't it work?_

Maybe things come to an end for a reason. Maybe things are meant to end for greater things to happen. Just because things end, doesn't mean they didn't happen for a reason. Whether it be for a good or bad reason. Things are supposed to have an ending. Everyone has that book that they wished would never reach its last page. But every book ends, along with the movies based on the book. TV shows have series finales, singers have good-bye tours and people take their last breathes. It's all guaranteed to happen.

Even though things end, you can still remember.

Ally remembers the way Austin's hair looked on the first night, how it got all messed up by the wind. Remembers what he wore when he whispered into the night that he would remember her. And the way his voice sounded so familiar.

Austin remembers Ally's floral, flowy, skirt the night that one sentence changed the course of his life. Remembers her laugh, especially when he told her that his middle name was Monica. _Austin Monica Moon? Really? I now have something to torture you with. _He also remembers when he found out how ticklish she really was and could use that against her. The memories of it all follow him around through the night.

Memories, they're put into scrapbooks or photo albums on Facebook. They get thought of at family dinners and the anniversaries of various things. They can be pushed aside until the person breaks and then those very memories seem to never go away again.

Memories can also be dreamt about. Maybe you look at a picture frame before going to bed, then, once your head hits the pillow, you dream about the day that it was taken. Or if you listen to a voice mail, maybe you dream about the person's voice and how amazing it would be to hear it live in person again because voice mails don't do the voice justice. You could listen to a song that holds memories, and then you dream about the night that you danced around the kitchen.

Austin dreams about the night that she wanted him to remember. Sunset, nice dress, two red lips. He closes his eyes and pictures Ally standing at his side with her hair blowing in the wind and the feel of his hand running through it.

Ally dreams about him, tall and handsome as hell, so bad but does it so well. It's almost as if endings are just the beginnings of a long life. Depends on how you look at it.

Their ending isn't the best, but they never forget. They don't cry, they don't waste time being bitter. They move on with their life's. Ally with her teaching, Austin with his quest in finding something that would make him happy. And not a girl something. People come an go. Hearts are broken and dreams are dreamt.

But it's only in their wildest dreams that they meet again.

* * *

><p><em>Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. This, is wow. I have no idea where this came from. Well, I do actually. Taylor Swift's new album, 1989, or as Laura Marano said, 198FINEE, has been on repeat and I love Wildest Dreams so so so so much that I had to do a one shot for it. Like, the album is so good and would be easy to write for that I'm tempted to write more based on the songs. If you have heard the album, if you haven't yet, you need to, if you have and you have any requests with the songs, let me know :)<strong>

**I really hope you liked this and please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or the song Wildest Dreams by the fabulous Taylor Swift. **


End file.
